


postapocolypticalien's rewatch series

by PostApocolypticAlien



Series: REWATCH SERIES [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: 15 year old dana scully's diary, F/M, Season 1, every wednesday, in 29 year old dana scully's voice, one ep per week, rewatching the series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PostApocolypticAlien/pseuds/PostApocolypticAlien
Summary: Little snippets, missing scenes, post eps and in-scene fics I will be writing as I make my way through the series one episode at a time. Feel free to watch along or use this as motivation to start your own rewatch.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: REWATCH SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117754
Comments: 22
Kudos: 36





	1. Episode 01x01: The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Every Wednesday I will be posting a drabble/fic to go along with the episode I have just watched. There's more to this than simple writing. I'd reccommend checking out Tumblr and my url: scullysexual as over there I will be posting snippets of Scully's diary entries. Please note that they are not essential to view to understand this series, they are simply shorter versions of the main fic and written in first person rather than third. They are for an artistic purpose only and not necessary to view before reading.

The candle engulfs the room in a vanilla scent. Mulder’s breath against her back, the heat of the flame warming that same area. Gooseflesh prickle her skin, the feel of his fingers brushing the hem of her underwear out of the way.

Dana is aware of how this looks, she’s been here before but this time is not like those times, she swore to herself she wouldn’t do this again. She hopes to keep that promise. No longer the student wanting to please, no longer the girl making stupid mistakes. She was an adult this time round, this was a job, the cost was too expensive, she must ignore it even if it feels right, even if the electricity crackles in the air so forceful that if either one was to reach out they would be electrocuted. He is Agent Mulder, a man who’s department she must invalidate. She is Agent Scully, unexplainably scared of these mysterious marks, that was all there was to it.

Mulder smiles, a light chuckle falling from his lips. Mosquito bites. They were just mosquito bites.

Dana feels her body relax, the fear washing away like the tide. She collapses into him, light-headed and dizzy.

Mosquito bites, she’ll write into her report. They were just mosquito bites.


	2. Episode 01x02: Deep Throat (Lights in the Sky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday, April 19th
> 
> They danced in the sky. Soared around the black canvas in ways I'd never seen aircraft move before. It was unreal. Lasers, they had to be lasers. A flash. Something circular hovering. Mulder confirming what I'd saw. What did I see? Experimental aircraft, that was all. Like the helicopter searching for us.
> 
> [Scully's diary entry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you are enjoying this series.

They dance in the sky. Two of them. Soaring around the black canvas in ways Dana had never seen aircraft manoeuvre before. It was unreal.

Lasers, she thinks, her stomach dropping with a feeling she rationalises as disappointment. They have to be lasers.

The lights shoot off overheard, disappearing into the clouds. A flash above. Dana’s mouth drops open. A brief glimpse of something circular hovering silently. She looks to Mulder who confirms what they both saw, his own eyes wide with awe.

Dana wonders how she would explain this one.

Another light flies towards them, lower to the ground, seeming bigger than the other two. It’s light is controlled, searching. Dana comes to understand that that might just be a helicopter, that this is technically private property and they are the trespassers about to be in trouble.

Mulder’s hand on her arm, about to pull her away, there is a rustle of leaves and a bush. Two teenagers run out, the helicopter is looking for them. Relief Dana feels before Mulder yells, sprinting off towards the two kids and she is forced to follow.

The helicopter searches. 


	3. Episode 01x02: Squeeze (Always Have Your Back)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday, May 21st
> 
> My first attack in my home. I felt violated, my space felt violated. Will I ever be able to walk in and not think about what happened?  
> Mulder promised he would do all he could for it not to become a regular thing. Could he really promise something like that, though? Anyway, it feels good to know he has my back. Regardless of our differences, of my…position in his life, we’re partners and I firmly believe partners should have each other’s backs.
> 
> [Scully's diary entry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know if you're enjoying these! Please check out my fanfic tumblr: bigfootwrites for the episode boards and diary entries (not necessary to understand this piece, there for artistic reasons) and my main blog: scullysexual for the accompanying edit.

Her fingers soothe over the spot where the bile had fallen on her wrist, the faint yellow stain making her stomach turn.

A bag half-packed sits beside her. Outside, she can hear the commotion of officers as they take Mulder’s statement, similar to the one she gave them a few minutes ago.

It was Scully’s first experience having her home be violated and invaded like that. It made her skin crawl to recall it.

A soft knock against the bedroom door has her standing from her bed, continuing with her task of packing.

“Come in,” she gently calls.

Mulder appears looking around sheepishly, looking out of place.

“They’ve arrested Tooms,” he tells her. “He’s been charged for all the murders; 30s, 60s, now and he’s been charged for assault on a federal officer.”

Assault…the word rings in her ears.

“Good,” Scully says flatly.

She wonders if she should thank him. Is it expected of her to thank her partner for having her back or is it just a given?

“Mulder,” she calls, turning around and catching him before he leaves. “I’m glad I now know I can depend on you to have my back.”

He smiles, looking slightly bewildered.

“Of course, Scully. Your my partner, your safety in these investigations are paramount to me.”

She smiles, warmed by the confession.

“As is yours,” she responds in kind.

“Well,” says Mulder rubbing his hands on his pants. “Baltimore PD wants to take our official statements at the station. You ready?”

Scully nods, packing the final few items into the bag.

“I just need to change.”

“Of course.”

Mulder leaves, closing the door behind him. Scully peels off her clothes, shoving them into a plastic bag and hiding them from sight in her closet.

When she exits, Mulder is waiting for her. She eyes the area of the attack wondering if she’ll ever be able to stand there against without associating it with that event.

Mulder catches her staring.

“I promise to do all in my power not to make this a regular thing.”

Scully smiles, thinking if that is really something he was capable of promising but she says nothing, simply following him out the door.


	4. Episode 01x04: Conduit (I Want To Believe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, June 2nd.
> 
> The story in the motel room, it’s all I could think of observing him through the case.  
> This obsession, I’d never seen him behave like that before. He really believes it, doesn’t he? What he saw when he was 12, what happened to Ruby Morris.   
> His testimony on the tape, I don’t think it’s something I’m going to forget.
> 
> [Scully's diary entry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to test out posting these on a Sunday to see if they gain more traffic. That mean the Sunday Challenge Prompts will be moved and perhaps renamed to Wednesday Challenge Prompts.

The tape in her hand, Samantha Mulder’s file on her desk. Mulder staring at Ruby Morris’ photo, his hands clawing frantically at the rocks. The memory of a spooky story told during a storm and a twelve-year-old boy looking up accusingly at the sky.

“I want to believe” said on the tape, written on the poster, held in his heart.

Perhaps he is not some paranoid spook in the basement but a child carrying a story he does desperately wants to share.


	5. Episode 01x05 The Jersey Devil (A Life)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, September 4th.
> 
> The date was...Well, it wasn’t much. I was almost grateful when Mulder called. It’s terrible to say but it’s the truth. I’m just not interested. Besides, it was only to get over Ethan and I have Mulder to distract me from that. Mulder and his strange cases, that is. If I don’t keep accompanying him, I have a feeling I’ll be bailing him out on the regular.
> 
> For now, a life can wait. 
> 
> [Scully's diary entry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this tonight because I'm busy tomorrow. Please check out the episode board, diary entry and edit on Tumblr, it can all be found on @scullysexual. As always, let me know if you're enjoying this series with a kudos or comment- it really keeps my motivation levels up.

A date. It felt strange to say it out loud. Mulder was the first to be told, even Ellen had no idea despite her pestering. Dana wanted to see how it went first before she spoke a word to anyone. Of course, Mulder always turned out to be the exception to that rule.

It didn’t matter. It was a Friday night and work hours were over. Hers anyway, Mulder never wanted to stop, it was as if he needed to keep going.

Dana looks at him for a moment; his scruffy beard and crumpled clothing, the way he wolfs down an entire English breakfast, afraid somebody will steal it, afraid it’ll be his last.

Eight million years out of Africa, had we really changed at all?


	6. Episode 01x06: Shadows (You Don't Believe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday, September 15th. 
> 
> You don’t believe, he told me and he was right; I don’t believe. Ghosts and psychokinesis just didn’t exist. Anything could be a person if you were looking for it. Dorland was the one we had to go after, the case was just simply terrorism. Was playing along with Lauren’s fantasies wrong, yes but if it led to closing the case then it was worth it. This wasn’t the opportunity to go chasing shadows. 
> 
> [Scully's diary entry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the usuals: Please let me know if you're enjoy this and please check on Tumblr for the edit and diary entry as well as the art journal when posted. These can all be found on my blog- scullysexual under the tag xf rewatch. 
> 
> The official posting day will be Saturdays from now on.

You don’t believe.

There was no shame in that. It was true, Dana didn’t believe. Ghost sightings in photos and controlling objects with your mind just didn’t exist. There was no such thing. Yet Dana knew Lauren Kyte was their answer, that this was just a simple case of terrorism. The one they are after now is Dorland and if playing along with Lauren’s fantasies was the way to get Dorland, Dana would do it.

This was the opportunity to go chasing after shadows.


	7. Episode 01x07: Ghost in the Machine (Near-Death By Fan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday, September 24th.
> 
> That was the last time I was agreeing to go up into an air vent again. Once the adrenaline had gone, I was pretty shaken up about it. Perhaps near-death by fan did that to you. Mulder apologised profusely after. I survived, though which is more than can be said for Jerry Lamana. Blevins wants my report on his desk tomorrow. I never expected the X-Files to be this dangerous. Maybe I ask for transfer while I’m there…
> 
> [Scully's diary entry]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always check out the edit and diary entry that can found be found in the one post over on tumblr (@scullysexual) tag for this series is: xf rewatch series and you will be able to find everything related to this series over there.
> 
> Please do check out B's art journals (@burritoscully) as we are in a collab with each other.
> 
> As always, best way to show your support for this series is by leaving a kudos (or comment) Please let me know if you're enjoying this series!

The flashlight falls down into the fan, breaking into pieces upon impact with the fan’s arms.

Dana grips the ledge tighter, struggling to breathe as the velocity of air shoots up towards her, her throat dry and tight. One wrong move and she too would be caught in the arms, suffering the same fate as the torch.

Hands sweaty, Dana fights to keep hold, her arms aching from holding up her body weight. She needs to act fast. Somebody turned this fan on, Mulder could be in trouble.

One-handed, holding onto the ledge with the last of her strength, Dana grips her gun tightly in her hand, careful not to drop it. Focused, she pulls the trigger and shoots.


	8. Episode: 01x08: Ice (We Are Not Who We Are)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> November, 13th.
> 
> It’s hard to recall, like a memory fuzzy, like missing time almost. It’s shouting, a finger resting on a trigger, the face of a barrel staring down at you. It’s scary to remember, feeling the events unravel, having no control of the situation,   
> distrusting everyone, even you, Mulder.
> 
> We are not who we are. 
> 
> [Scully's diary]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always check out the edit and diary entry that can found be found in the one post over on tumblr (@scullysexual) tag for this series is: xf rewatch series and you will be able to find everything related to this series over there.
> 
> Please do check out B's art journals (@burritoscully) as we are in a collab with each other.
> 
> As always, best way to show your support for this series is by leaving a kudos (or comment) Please let me know if you're enjoying this series!

Guns suddenly drawn on each other, tensions high, the air tight. Is this how Richter and Campbell felt in their final moments?

Something they fought to prevent unravelling in a heartbeat, in a second. How many more seconds were they away from firing at each other. At themselves.

They aren’t listening to each other as they have come to do in their past six months of partnership and as they yell at each other to “Put it down!” it is Scully who realises that they have fallen into the trap. Scully who realises they may not be who they are.


End file.
